From Shitty to Whole Lot Fucking Better
by I-make-gay-stories-on-here
Summary: Hidan has a shitty time at a baseball game with his current boyfriend when his ex, Kakuzu, shows up. KakuHida


**AN: So before anyone asks, yes I'm still active on here, I just don't post a lot. And the reason I deleted my other story or Jiraiya & Orochimaru is because it was shitty and needed a lot of reworking done. Other than enjoy the story.**

Hidan leaned on his left side of his chair staring out at the game. His home team, the New York Yankees, were pitching against the LA Dodgers today. His boyfriend got them tickets weeks prior to this day, he was so ecstatic to go and finally spend time with him. Or so he thought. The week he got the tickets they were happy and he actually paid attention to Hidan, but then he went back to his old habits completely ignoring him again!

This morning he paid very little attention to him while they were on their way to the stadium, glued to his phones screen texting someone. He did call his bf out on this asking "Are you cheating on me?" then he got all defensive shouting "Do you not trust me?!" They both had a spat and didn't talk to each other the rest of that day and week. Eventually Hidan gave up the silent treatment and said he wouldn't do it again. And he wanted to so fucking bad. "Maybe I should hire a PI?…" Hidan pondered, lost in his thoughts.

It wasn't until he heard his name and turned to look at his boyfriend to see if he finally put away that goddamn phone. He didn't. He sighed, but then heard his name again this time louder and he looked around. When he looked up at the stairs that's when his mood from shitty, to even more pissed off. He saw his ex coming towards him and huffed in his seat staring out at the game, trying to drown out his voice with the announcers. "Oh! Almost launched into the crowd! Luke Voit is making his way from first base, now going on second! Can he make it to third before Justin catches the ball from Alex out in the right field?!.."

"Hidan!" Hidan growled gritting his teeth and whipped his head around to the deep voice. "What the fuck do you want Kakuzu?!" Kakuzu stood next to him and took a deep breath. He sighed and crouched down next to his seat. "I'm sorry." The silver haired man was taken aback by this. Kakuzu never apologized. His shook head furrowing his brows again at the man. "Yeah well too fucking bad you son of a bitch." He looked forward at the game trying to focus. He barely heard the announcer shout "Luke made it to home! And with the home-run by David puts the Yankees by five!" due to the sudden warmth on his hand. He just squeezed his chair arm harder almost snapping it off. "Hidan look… I know I was being a jackass at the time. I didn't pay attention to you as much as I should've."

He sighed behind his hand looking at his boyfriend trying to ignore Kakuzu. "Deidara told me how you'd text and call him about how upset you were. He told me it's also the reason why you were getting more pissy than usual." The grip on the arm chair lessened and ever so slightly turned his head to see his ex in the corner of his eye. "I.." Was Kakuzu actually blushing? "I wanna try again. If you really don't wanna date me ever again, then I'll leave you alone." Hidan finally looked at Kakuzu in those green eyes with their red hue he loved so much. "Kaku..zu…" He blushed, speechless on what to say.

Hidan opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He slipped his hand out of Kakuzu's grip sighing. "I don't know… I mean I'm with my boyfriend here. We're suppose to be on a date right now and… ugh." He buried his eyes into his hands pressing hard to see patterns and stars behind his eyelids. "You know I don't cheat." Kakuzu sat on the step next to his chair. "I wouldn't expect you to." Hidan looked at his face. The memories together of the time they spent played like a movie reel in his mind. How they'd watch a horror movie and make fun of it, how Hidan would tease Kakuzu and always caught a faint little smile. The lazy mornings they spent together after a night in bed messing up the sheets.

Hidan was about to finally say something, but that's when he heard the announcer shout. "Let's see who's the lucky couple to land on the kiss cam this time! Ya feel that love in the air John? I sure do Nathan." The two looked up at the giant projector billboard and saw that it landed on them. Hidan blushed heavily, but thought of something. "Hold on a sec Kakuzu." The muscular man nodded. He turned in his seat tapping his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Babe. Look up!" He smacked Hidan's hand away leaving a large red mark on his. "Not now! I'm busy." Hidan was surprised he did that as he winced holding his hand. "Oooh… We'll come back to them in a little bit." The camera moved away from them "What the fuck Eiji?!" He shushed Hidan up again.

Ok.

He's had enough of this.

He gritted his teeth shaking his shoulder. "Hey look at me!" Once again his arm was shoved away. The camera came back to see any progression the noped the fuck out when there wasn't. Hidan shouted. "Get off you're fucking phone dickface!" Eiji looked at Hidan and shouted "Shut up! Can't you see I'm talking to someone?!" This time when the camera came around, it stayed due to Kakuzu was standing up, grabbed his drink and poured onto the boyfriends head. He gasped looking at his clothes then hung up. Hidan got out of his chair and smiled up at Kakuzu. "Should we get going?"

The shorter black haired man looked at Hidan. "Hey asshat! Why the fuck did you do that? And where are you going Hidan?!" He turned around grabbing his beer in a cup with cold look. "We're through Eiji. I don't know what I saw in you." Before the man could retaliate with anything his face was splashed with beer. Hidan dropped the cup the wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck. "Your place as usual?" Kakuzu smiled at that and picked up Hidan by his thighs and holding his waist with his legs wrapped around his walking up the steps. "You know damn well we'd end up back at mine."

The crowd cheered them on. Once at the top of his steps Hidan looked up at the screen then grinned flipping up his middle finger to Eiji who was probably watching from the screen or looking up at the steps. The two lovebirds kissed like they haven't had anything to drink in a long time and didn't part until they heard the announcer. "Looks like we're in a hockey stadium John, and it's tonsil hockey tonight." At that Hidan buried his face in his now new boyfriend's shoulder while Kakuzu face palmed at that terrible joke. He looks from between his fingers up at the large screen to see Eiji's face on it and people booing at him.

Hidan looked Kakuzu and hugged him tightly. "I'll go with you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Don't count your money so much in your spare time again. It's the reason why we broke up."

Kakuzu grinned. "If you think I was going to do that mistake again, do you think I would've come here in front of thousands of people along with ones that may have been watching on television, to do the same thing twice?"

Hidan's day went from shitty to whole lot fucking better.

**AN: Can anyone guess what the story is referencing? I'll give ya guys a hint, it's a very popular video! :D**


End file.
